


Ranma 1/1

by CobaltPaladin



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Action, Arranged Marriages, Comedy, Curses, Friendship, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender or Sex Change, Homosexuality, Hurt, Rivalry, TFTG, Transformation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltPaladin/pseuds/CobaltPaladin
Summary: It's Ranma, just with a few tweaks.





	1. Here's Ranma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Ranma.

The man sobbing on his knees in the tearoom was Soun Tendo. He was the owner of a fine establishment known as the Tendo Dojo, and was the creator of the Tendo School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts. He was the father of three beautiful girls: Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane, and he was looking for an heir.

It was for this reason that Soun was crying. An old friend of his, a man by the name of Genma Saotome, was coming to the Tendo home in order to introduce his son, Ranma, to Soun’s daughters. You see, Soun’s tears were those of joy, as he had finally found a suitable heir.

“At last.” He said, to nobody in particular. “Ranma is coming. And soon, how very soon, he will be here!” He turned around to call his daughters. “Oh Akane! Kasumi! Nabiki!” He shouted. “Come down here for a family meeting!”

Two girls came down the stairs. One, Kasumi, was wearing a dress, with her long hair tied back in a ponytail. The other, Nabiki, was wearing a green shirt and shorts, with a pin in her short hair. 

“Yes, father?” Said Kasumi. “What did you want to tell us?”

Soun took a deep breath. “Ahh yes, well. I have a friend, Genm-- wait. Where’s Akane?”

Nabiki sighed. “Probably in the dojo breaking cinder blocks or something. I’ll go get her.”

“Yes, you do that.” Said Soun.

 

A shout rang out through the dojo. A young girl with long black hair was breaking cinder blocks one by one, causing them to shatter in a million pieces. One such piece rolled down the floor to Nabiki’s foot.

“There you go again, Akane. You know, this is why all the boys think that you’re so weird.” Akane looked up from the cinder block she was about to break.

“What did you say to me? Y’know, not everyone thinks that the world should revolve around boys! I hate them all!” She shouted as her open hand came down on the block.

“Well then,” said Nabiki. “I suppose that this won’t interest you.” Akane looked up at Nabiki again.

“Huh?” she said

“Oh, nothing.” replied Nabiki, as she left the dojo, Akane following begrudgingly, grumbling to herself about boys and her hatred for them.

Back in the house, Soun looked at the three girls seriously, glaring at each one in turn.

“Alright, girls! At any moment Genma and Ranma Saotome will be here! They are the masters of our sister school, the Saotome School of Anything-goes Martial Arts. Now, Ranma is going to marry one of you.” The house went into uproar. Each of the girls was asking their own question, a bunch of ‘How old is he’s and ‘is he cute?’s and, most predominantly, extremely loud ‘DON’T WE GET SOME SAY IN WHO WE GET TO MARRY’s jumbling up into a great cacophony of confusion.

“Please, girls. Calm down.” said Soun, and the girls quieted. “I don’t know the answer to any of your questions. I’ve never met Ranma.” The house went into uproar once more, this time only a cycle of ‘YOU DON’T KNOW?’s and ‘WHAT DO YOU MEAN?’s, carrying on for two minutes at least, only broken by the ring of a doorbell. Everybody peaked up.

“That must be Ranma!” Said Nabiki, running out of the room. Soun ran after her, followed by Kasumi, who was mumbling to herself about her expectations. Akane remained sitting in the tearoom, not caring for a fiance. A booming laugh came from down the hall, startling Akane, who stayed put. Her father came out from down the hall, along with a great big man who was carrying a struggling red-haired girl.

“Ugh, put me down, Pop! You’re scaring them spitless!” Yelled the girl. Akane looked at Soun out the corner of her eye.

“Dad,” she said through gritted teeth. “Is this your friend?” Soun nodded, before speaking.

“Alright girls, meet my friend, Genma Saotome.”

“Nice to meet you.” Said Genma, before putting down the girl, who straightened out her red chinese shirt, and then also spoke

“Hi there! I’m Ranma Saotome. I’m really sorry about this.” Soun’s eyes lit up. He ran forward with his arms outstretched to embrace Ranma, but paused before making contact, only now noticing something.

“Wait a second. You’re a…” he trailed off. Nabiki pushed him aside to inspect Ranma. She looked at her up and down, stopping at Ranma’s chest, which she then squeezed. Ranma jumped back.

“H-hey! Stop that!” Nabiki quickly put her hands away.

“Sorry about that. Just making sure. Well, Dad, ya really fucked up this time! Ranma’s a girl.” Soun looked like he was about to faint.

“A- a girl?” His eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he collapsed, seemingly in slow-motion, to the ground.

 

Soun’s eyes blinked open as he regained consciousness. He was lying on the kitchen table, surrounded by his daughters, Ranma, and Genma.

“Poor father.” Said Kasumi. “He must be so disappointed.” Nabiki looked at Kasumi in shock.

“He’s disappointed? I was supposed to get married to a handsome boy! Does this look like a handsome boy to you?” Said Nabiki, squeezing Ranma’s chest again.

“Please, I wish you would stop doing that.” said Ranma. Akane slapped Nabiki’s hand away from Ranma.

“Come  _ on,  _ Nabiki, you heard her!” She said, then turned to Ranma and extended her hand. “Hey, come on. You do martial arts, right? Well, our dojo is huge. We should have a little match.” Ranma tentatively took Akane’s hand.

 

Akane practically dragged Ranma into the dojo, where the two girls took their spots.

“Alright,” said Akane. “Show me what you can do.” Akane rushed forward with a punch, that Ranma easily dodged.  _ What?  _ Thought Akane. She rushed forward again with two more punches and a kick, all of which were dodged by Ranma, who didn’t counter, despite her easy opening.

“Come on, Ranma. Why won’t you attack?” Akane yelled.

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” Replied Ranma. This obviously struck a nerve with Akane, because there was an immediate change in her attitude. She became more serious, throwing punch after punch with kick after kick, not relenting. Her flurry of unfocused attacks were easy for Ranma to dodge. Akane paused, and took in a deep breath. She whipped around and kicked at Ranma, who jumped above it, flipped midair, landed behind Akane, and poked her in the head. The two martial artists paused, the silence lingering for a minute, and then they burst into laughter simultaneously. 

“Y’know Ranma,” said Akane. “You’re pretty good. I gotta say, I’m really glad that you’re not a boy.”

“What do you mean by that?” Asked Ranma.

“Well, I’m just glad that you’re not a boy. ‘Cause, I mean, I don’t want a fiance, and boys are always so rude, and self-centered, and just plain stupid. So, I’m glad that you’re a girl.” Ranma scratched the back of her head.

“Ooh. Ouch. I’m sorry to say this, but, uh…” Ranma trailed off.

“What is it?” Said Akane.

“Well, I guess you had to find out eventually. I’m only  _ half _ a girl.” Ranma could tell her message didn’t get across based on the look of confusion on Akane’s face. 

“Right,” she said. “I guess that didn’t really make sense. Whatever, I’ll explain it to everyone at the dinner table.” 

“Alright, I guess?” Said Akane, obviously still confused. “Well, whatever, I’m going to take a bath.” Ranma perked up.

“Oh yeah, speaking of which. Do you have any buckets that I could use to bathe with?” Akane raised an eyebrow.

“What would you need a bucket for?”

“I can only bathe with cold water. At least, until after I explain everything to you.”

“Um, alright then, yeah, we have buckets.”

 

And so, the Tendos and the Saotomes were sitting down at the kitchen table, after everybody had a chance to freshen up. Nabiki was the first to speak.

“So, is anybody going to address the elephant in the room?” Ranma, who was shoveling food down her throat like she had never seen rice before, looked up.

“What elephant?” Genma took a deep breath in.

“This one.” He said, gesturing to Ranma. “Where to start? Alright, how about this?” Genma picked up the teapot, and poured its contents on Ranma’s head. For a second, nothing happened. Then, her features shifted. Her face widened, her hair became black, and, however slightly, she grew taller. In her place now was a handsome young man.

“Hi there! I’m Ranma Saotome! I’m really sorry about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I keep promising to begin a normal posting schedule, and I never do, so I'm not going to make any promises. I WILL, however, promise that there is another chapter of We Are Him on the way, and it's going to be longer than all of the previous ones to (hopefully) make up for the almost year-long break. Sayonara!


	2. Ranma's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPOSITION TIME!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm never going to post this often again, so relish it.

“ Hi there! I’m Ranma Saotome! I’m really sorry about this.” The Tendos seemed to recoil slightly. Akane’s face contorted in a way that didn’t quite seem healthy for the human body.

“Um… WHAT? Please explain!” She yelled. Ranma put his hands up to protect himself from the blow that he thought was coming.

“Look, I’m sorry! I told you already, I’m only half a girl! Besides, does it really matter what I look like? I’m still the same person!” Akane calmed down. 

“Alright, yeah, I guess.”

“Now.” Said Genma. “You wanted an explanation, am I right?” Akane nodded. 

 

“It all started twelve years ago. This was on mine and Ranma’s first trip to China. We’d just crossed into Jusenkyo, where we would train.” Said Genma. Ranma jumped out of his seat.

“Yeah, and the curse was your fault, old man! What’s the idea in dragging a four-year-old there anyway?” Genma glared at Ranma.

“We were supposed to increase our martial arts ability. Which  _ you _ failed to do.” Ranma crossed his arms and grumbled. 

“As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, We’d just crossed into Jusenkyo, the Land of Accursed Springs. I immediately began strength training. Push-ups, sit-ups, the sort. And Ranma, the incompetent boy, immediately, jumped into a spring.” A slap met Genma’s face. 

“That’s not how that happened and you know it!” Yelled Ranma. “That old man is twisting the truth. He  _ thinks  _ that I don’t remember anything from before I was four, and he’s right in most cases, but not this one! The truth is, my dad wanted a son, so that he could inherit part of whatever I did when I married! So naturally, he was pissed off when he got a daughter instead!” Genma growled a warning at Ranma, who ignored him. “He took me to Jusenkyo in order to turn me into a boy! The truth is, that man is a greedy rat who cares about nobody but himself! He pushed me into that spring, and I’ve been scared of swimming since! I almost drowned!” Ranma accentuated his point by splashing cold water in his own face, causing him to turn back into a her. 

“Well isn’t that a convenient trick.” mumbled Nabiki. “I could probably find a way to use that to my advantage.” Akane punched Nabiki in the shoulder.

Genma shouted at Ranma, “You liar! I just wanted to train with my boy!”

Ranma yelled just as loud, “You’re the liar! There never was a boy!” Ranma grabbed Genma’s shoulder, and threw him into the koi pond outside. A panda stepped out of the pond.

“My dumb dad forgot to mention that.” Said Ranma. “After he pushed me into that spring, he himself fell into a different one. He got off worse.” The Tendos exchanged glances, and Soun pounded on the table.

“Alright, settle down!” He said. “I think that there is only one way to resolve this. I apologize, Genma, but I don’t think I can let you go unpunished. Forcing a four-year-old girl into a cursed body? That’s simply evil! And so! You may stay at my house on one condition. You must beat me in shogi.” Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi all groaned.

“Ugh, I should have known.” Said Akane.

“They’re still best friends.” Said Ranma.

“And they’re both still idiots.” Said Nabiki. The three girls all turned their heads to look at Kasumi.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Asked Kasumi.

“She ruined the call-and-response.” Complained Ranma.

 

That night, Ranma lay in her sleeping bag in the dojo, contemplating the events of the day. She had been dragged into a stranger’s house, where she made friends with a boy-hating martial artist who had slight anger issues. Then she transformed into a boy and explained her life story to a friend of her father’s, who had challenged her dad to a fate-deciding board game. And it was the most normal day she had experienced in the past ten years. Ranma smiled to herself, as she closed her eyes. It was finally time to settle down.

 

“Ranma, we’re leaving.” The voice that woke Ranma up belonged to Genma.

“What, why?” She asked.

“I lost the game of shogi.”

“So what? I can stay. It’s not as if I’d want to spend the rest of my life with a steaming pile of crap like you.” Genma’s nostrils flared, and he slowly walked towards Ranma. He stopped an inch away from her, put his hand on her shoulder, and said,

“Eh, fair enough.” But Ranma could still see the resentment in his eyes.

“Listen, old man.” She said. “You’ve been nothing but terrible to me since I turned seven. If you want me to support you, you’re gonna have to make some changes. The truth is, if you keep going on the way you are now, nobody’s gonna want to be with you. Nobody.” Genma sighed.

“You sound like the counselor at my school.” He said.

“I was trying to help, idiot.” Said Ranma. “But I guess you’ll just be alone for the rest of your life! I never want to see you again, you pig!”* Genma stumbled back, as though punched in the gut.

“Oh, Ranma. You break your old man’s heart. Will you ever forgive me?” He reached out towards Ranma.

“Go drown somewhere.” Said Ranma, who then punched Genma through the roof. “Alright.” She said. “Time to get ready for the day.” She put on her favourite red shirt, pulled up her shorts, and headed downstairs. 

‘ _ I wonder how soon we’ll hear about dad’s latest scam. _ ’ She wondered. 

“Oh, hey Ranma.” Came Akane’s voice from a bit down the stairs. “I was just coming up to tell you that your dad can stay.” Ranma paused.

“Oh, he’s, uh… incapacitated. Yeah, that’s the word.” She said.

“What did you do?” Akane deadpanned. Ranma slumped over.

“Punched him through the roof.” 

“Well, I  _ guess _ he deserved it.”

“I don’t.”

“What do you mean? That man has been horrible to you for your entire life.”

“Well, yeah, but I still kinda fell sorry for him. He made the person I am today. Hell, he hadn’t taken me to Jusenkyo, I’d probably be some horrible jerk who hates boys, despite having no reason to. I wouldn’t have the one thing that brought my life meaning - martial arts - and I’d try to brag about nothing in particular to all of my other jerk friends.”

“That was oddly specific. Well, I guess we’ll have to wait for him to crawl back.”

Nabiki cut in from downstairs. “Ranma, how and why is your father at the door?” Ranma shrugged.

“So much for waiting.”  She said. “Let’s go eat breakfast.”

 

The Tendos and the Saotomes sat around the dinner table, Ranma and Genma both gorging themselves on rice.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, Ranma,” Said Nabiki. “What pronouns do you use?” Kasumi gaped at Nabiki.

“Nabiki!” She said. Akane continued.

“How insensitive can you be?” Ranma and Nabiki exchanged glances of confusion.

“Um, if I may,” Said Ranma. “That’s not insensitive in the slightest. Actually, I wish you had asked me that earlier.

“Oh.” Said Kasumi and Akane in unison. Ranma let out out a small sigh.

“Well?” Asked Nabiki.

“I use the gender pronouns of whatever form I’m in at the time. I think it’s a lot less confusing.”

“I think it’s slightly more confusing.” Said Akane.

“Well, this way you can’t talk about me behind my back very easily.” Said Ranma.

“Smart.” Said Nabiki. “When did you decide that?” Ranma glared daggers at Genma.

“When that geniues over there sent me to an all-boys school. Lunchtime was a nightmare.” Nabiki snorted a laugh through here nose.

“I like you, Ranma.” She said.

“You have good taste.” Said Ranma.


	3. Enter Tatewaki Kuno, The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter on my eReader instead of my Chromebook, so sorry if the formatting's a little weird.

Ranma lay on his back in the sun, watching the clouds. He was the only one awake. But that was normal. As he had learned over the past two weeks of living with the Tendos, five o’clock was not the standard wake-up time. Ranma got up and looked at the clock. Half past seven - the Tendos should be down soon. His father would probably only come down when he smelled food. This was the daily routine. But as Tendos started coming down the stairs, Ranma noticed something different. Akane and Nabiki were wearing blue and white dresses. Akane normally wouldn’t be caught dead in that. She blushed when Ranma looked at her.  
“Go ahead, laugh at me.” She said, flustered.  
“Nah, I don’t think I will.” Said Ranma. “I will, however, ask what you’re doing in that dress.” Akane looked at Ranma skeptically.  
“You’re joking, right?” She said. “It’s the first day of school. Don’t say your dad didn’t tell you.” Ranma rolled his shoulders.  
“He will now.”

“Hey there, dad.” Said Ranma, jolting Genma awake.  
“Eh?” Said Genma.  
“Were you aware that today is my first day of school?”  
“Oh, yeah, uh, good luck, I guess.”  
“Were you also aware that nobody told me until just now?”  
Genma’s eyes widened.  
“My goodness, boy! You’re going to be late!” He said, trying to avoid the subject.  
“Eh, it doesn’t matter anyway. I don’t need school.” Said Ranma  
“Yes you do. You’ve missed out on two years of your education. This must be fixed.” Retorted Genma.  
“Too bad you didn’t prepare me. I don’t even have a uniform.”  
“Ah, you don’t need one. Now off you go!” Ranma headed downstairs, grumbling the entire way.  
“Yo, Akane!” He said. “Let’s start heading to school.” Ranma splashed some cold water on himself. Akane looked at Ranma out the corner of her eye.  
“What’d you do that for?” She asked.  
“Well,” Said Ranma. “I’m more likely to encounter cold water during the day than I am to encounter hot water.”  
“Huh. I guess that makes sense.” Said Akane.  
“Whaddaya mean by guess?”  
“Er… nothing. Forget I said anything.” Ranma mumbled something under her breath. “C’mon, we’re almost late.”

Akane and Ranma walked through the morning fog, Ranma balancing on the fence as Akane walked on the ground beside her. Akane seemed to be wrapping something around her knuckles.  
“What’s that for?” Asked Ranma. “Don’t tell me you get into fights at school. Is it really that bad?”  
“Oh, no, nothing like that.” said Akane, evading the question.  
“Akane, I’m being serious.”  
“I’m sure you are.”  
“Please tell me the truth.”  
Akane sighed in resignation.  
“Fine, but we have to walk faster if we want to make it in something resembling time.

“At the beginning of the school year, all the boys were after me. I can’t fathom why, but they were. All of them had their different hobbies, and tried to show them off to me in order to look better. I hated it. Every time somebody would ask me out, or flirt, or do anything, I’d kick them in the face and run off. For some reason, the boys found this even more attractive, and-”  
“Oh, cut the crap” Ramna cut in. “I don’t believe that every boy was after you. I mean, sure you’re cute, but I don’t believe that there wasn’t another girl with a single suitor.”  
“It’s true though!” Said Akane. “And now, every morning they come after me like a pack of wild dogs!”  
“And so, you have to punch ‘em out of the way before you can get to the front door?” Asked Ranma.  
“Actually, yeah, how did you know?” Said Akane. Ranma pointed forwards.  
“Because they’re right there.” Akane leapt into the horde of boys and started punching and kicking her way through. Ranma ran in beside her and started to help.  
“Y’know,” she yelled at Akane. “I don’t know why you were trying to hide this from me if I would’ve found out this easily.” Akane either blushed, or got blood on her cheeks.  
“Ah, shut up.” Five minutes of punching and kicking passed, and then another five, then another. Ranma and Akane split up, and in a last five minutes, all the boys were finally unconscious. Akane glanced around until she found Ranma.  
“Hey, why are you in your male form?” Ranma looked down at himself.  
“Huh. I’m gonna guess it was from that weird martial arts tea ceremony guy. Could’ve sworn I dodged it all.” He said  
“Eh, whatever.” Said Akane. “Let’s get to class.” A rose flew out from behind a tree, accompanied by a deep voice.  
“Not so fast!” Said the voice, and a boy stepped out from behind the tree. “Akane Tendo! I, upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno, leader of Furinkan High’s Fencing Club, sometimes called the Blue Thunder of Furinkan, challenge you to a duel!” His voice seemed to grow louder with every word. “For it is only the most beautiful rose that grows the sharpest thorns. And,” his voice suddenly went very quiet. “If I were to best you in this deul, you will allow me to court you.”

“Er… Akane?” said Ranma with a glance to his left. “Who, exactly, is this clown?” Akane sighed, while Tatewaki jumped back, sword at the ready.  
“And who are you, that acts so familiar with my beautiful Akane? Tell me your name.” Ranma sighed and shot Akane a glance that seemed to mean Do I really have to do this? Akane shot one back that said Yes. Ranma sighed.  
“My name is Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts. Please leave me alone, as I don’t want to be late to class. Have a good day.” Ranma started walking away, but he was stopped by Tatewaki.  
“Only a weakling walks away from another man. Prove me wrong about you, Saotome, and maybe I will accept your fraternizing with Akane.”  
Ranma muttered under his breath. “My what-now with who?” He said. “Aw, whatever. I accept your challenge.”


	4. School is No Place for Horsing Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma goes to school.

Kuno leapt toward Ranma, swinging madly with his great long sword, but missing every strike, as Ranma danced around the blade, countering at every opportunity. Kuno would jab, Ranma would jump onto the blade, and kick Kuno in the face. It seemed Kuno was vastly outmatched, until Akane and Ranma realized, nearly at the same time, that Ranma was getting bruises simply from the force of the air around the sword. Ranma gaped at the red-brown splotches growing on his skin. Kuno smirked at this.

“It would seem,” said Kuno, “that I am stronger than you thought, Saotome.” Ranma’s eyes thinned into slits, but his mouth curled up into a thin smile.

“You’re fun.” He said, and swiped his leg up Kuno’s torso. For a second, it had seemed like nothing happened, until Kuno collapsed onto his back.

 

Akane ran up to the two boys. She crouched down to examine Kuno, and without her having to ask ‘what happened,’ Ranma explained.

“That leg swipe you saw me do.” He said. “It’s actually a flurry of lightning-fast kicks. One kick for every major pressure point. He’ll be fine, with some rest.” Akane glanced at the great clock face on the school tower, then back at Kuno.

“You’re sure he’ll be fine?” She asked. Ranma nodded. “Then let’s head to class. We’ve got one minute.”

 

Ranma and Akane ran at their top speed, but they still made it to class just a tiny bit late. The teacher, obviously tired after the break, looked at Ranma and Akane and sighed.

“I was  _ supposed _ to introduce our new transfer student, Ranma Saotome,” said the teacher. “But it would appear that they are late.” Muttering ensued throughout the class, mostly expressing concern of the use of the pronoun ‘they.’ The teacher gestured to Ranma, saying

“I’ll let you introduce yourself. And after that, you and Miss Tendo will stand in the hall.” 

 

Ranma turned to the class. He waved slightly, then spoke.

“Hi there! I’m Ranma Saotome. I’m really sorry about this.” Akane snorted.

“That’s your go-to introduction, isn’t it?” She said. Ranma snorted back.

“What can I say? I’m a very confusing person. It’s only natural to apologize.” Somebody in the class yelled out at them.

“Can you please get on with it?” It was a shortish boy, with buzz cut hair that Ranma could only assume had been black. Ranma stared him in the eye. 

“Have some patience, dude.” He said. The buzz cut kid started to rise out of his seat, until a girl next to him put her hand on his shoulder, and he calmed down instantly.

“Right, then.” Said Ranma. “I’m Ranma, as I was saying before, and I am a complicated case. I have a weird curse from my time in China. Some days I may come in as a girl, during which time you will address me with female pronouns, and vice versa.”  The class once again burst into muttering.

“Y’know,” said Akane. “They’re not gonna believe you.” Ranma smiled at her.

“They will soon enough.”

 

As Ranma and Akane stood in the hall, water buckets in hand, Kuno walked by. He seemed not to notice Ranma, but went straight to Akane. Ranma put his hand out. Kuno shot him a glance, but continued to walk past.

“Akane, my darling dearest.” Said Kuno. “What say you we leave this miscreant Ranma, and go somewhere private.” Ranma piqued. 

“Hey!” He said. “For the record, I was going to compliment you on your good fighting.” Kuno paused, his eyes widening. Ranma spoke once more, “I’m being serious. Not everyone can leave a mark on me. I’ve missed two years of education, simply to train my martial arts.” Kuno sighed. 

“You are right,” said Kuno. “That was… unchivalrous of me.” He stuck out his own hand, offering a truce. Ranma shook it, then had an idea.

“Say,” he said. “How about we duel every day? You would get to practice, and it would be fun for me.” At this, Kuno flared up.

“Fun?” he said. “You do this… for fun?” Ranma tilted his head. 

“Why else would I do it?”  Kuno’s eye twitched.

“You…” said Kuno. “You are a disgrace to the martial arts.” He then took the bucket out of Ranma’s hands and dumped it on top of him. 

“Hey!” Said Ranma, shaking the water off of herself. “What was that for?” Kuno gaped. 

“How…?” he said, dumbstruck. Ranma explained. 

“It’s called a Jusenkyo curse. If I get splashed with cold water, I turn into a girl. If I get splashed with hot water, I become a guy. The plan was to come as a girl today, but some tea got in the way of that.” Kuno continued staring, looking Ranma up and down.

“Y-you’re… beautiful.” he stammered.

“It’s my cross to bear.” Said Ranma. “Stop staring.” Kuno kept staring. Ranma sighed. “Stop staring.” She said again, more firmly. Still no response. Ranma punched Kuno in the face, hard as she could, knocking Kuno out. The rest of the day went normally, Ranma and Akane had been welcomed back into the class, where people were confused as to who the new girl was. Kuno was found in the hallway with a bloody nose, and at the end of the day, Ranma and Akane were headed home.

 

As Ranma and Akane were walking through the shopping district, Ranma stopped at a small restaurant.

“Wanna grab a burger? She asked. Akane rubbed her belly, causing Ranma to snort.

“Why not?” She said, and walked through the door. The restaurant was set up in a way that was reminiscent of a fast food place, but still had the air and feel of real, good food. There was a tall boy at the counter, waiting for customers. When Ranma and Akane walked in, his face lit up.

“Welcome to Sadao's! How may I help you?” Akane ordered first.

“I’ll just have a cheeseburger.” She said. The boy punched some numbers onto his console.

“And I’ll have the okonomiyaki.” said Ranma. The boy started to ring up the order, but paused to ask, “Is that all?” Ranma and Akane nodded. The boy shouted into the kitchen.

“Cheeseburger and okonomiyaki!”

A voice shouted back at him. “Stop shouting at me!” Ranma gasped slightly, and nudged Akane.

“Is it just me, or did that voice sound like-”

“Nabiki!” Said Akane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have bonding with Nabiki because I love her and she's such a good character and i bet you thought it was gonna be ukyo because shes best girl and i cant wait to continue and i never thought people would want to read my stuff and aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
